True Hero
by lisa b green
Summary: Bella moves with Charlie After Renee dies. She learns why Renee truely left Charlie. During this time she deals with a mysterious guy who can't seem to stay away from her yet doesn't want her friendship. Bella/Edward WARN:ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

True Heroes

True Heroes

By Lisa B Green

_**This is a Twilight FanFic. I do not own anything but the things I add. Stephanie Meyer is the genius in the Twilight Series.**_

_**Bella/Edward pairing**_

_**Summary- Bella moves to Forks and lives with her father. But Soon, Bella finds out the truth about why her mother left Charlie. During this time, She meets Edward and he also has a certain secret. **_

Prologue:

It was only three months ago that they found the Cancer in Renee's Lungs. They told us they couldn't treat it in time and it was terminal. She only had weeks left to live… WEEKS? No, how could she not see that she was so sick? I mean I knew she was a smoker, but how could she have cancer so young?

So, I stayed with my mother in the hospital and we spent every minute we could saying how we loved our lives with each other. Several times I would try not to cry to scare her, but she wanted me to say what I had to say, because soon I wouldn't be able to.

"Baby, There is something I didn't tell you… about your father. I've been trying to avoid the subject for quite some time." She started to say as I began to listen closely.

"It's okay mom, you can tell me." I said.

"Charlie and I got a divorce when you were two. Do you remember why?" she asked.

I shook my head no, for I truly didn't remember what happened to us at my young age.

"You were unhappy?" I guessed.

"Yes, but there was something about Charlie you need to know…. Just that he was…" then she started coughing really bad.

"Mom?" I asked, trying to help her. When she wouldn't stop and the blood came out of her mouth I knew she needed a doctor.

"Mom, I'm getting a doctor I'll be right back, I promise." I told her and ran down the hall to find someone who could help her.

But the hallways were empty. I felt like the only one screaming, then I saw that al the nurses and doctors were running to Renee's room.

Sadly, When I got there they already called her death. I didn't say goodbye.

It was only three days after her funeral that Charlie took me back to Forks to Live with him.

_**I know this was a short chapter, but remember this is just a prologue. Next chapter will be longer.- Lisa B.Green**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Chapter One

It was raining when we arrived at Forks. Ididn't say much to Charlie except Thank you. Without him she would probably been put in a foster home with strangers. At least I was with my father. I noticed that he wasn't much talkative either, until he got to the little house.

"Do you remember this house?" he asked, as he parked the car in the driveway.

"Not really." I added, taking a good look at the old house.

"Well, I just wanna give you some ground rules so we can understand each other. One- curfew is eight on school nights and ten thirty on the weekends. Two- you tell me where you are going at all times." He explained, and I nodded. He was worried about me, which made me feel good knowing he cared a little about me.

"Come on, lets go inside, I bet your tired." He said and we both ran inside the house.

He led me to my old room. The wall paper looked old and young. It looked like he only changed the bed.

I placed my suitcase on my bed and took out the framed picture of my mother and placed it next to my bed. I laid on my bed and stared at the picture for a while and fell asleep.

A week went by and it was time to go to school.

Charlie had got me a car from his friend Billy. It was an older car, but it ran pretty good. It was hard for me to drive in the rain, but it was something I had to get used it considering Forks was cold and rain central.

At school, I had met the kids my age and tried to make a life again. It wasn't hard for people to recognize me as Charlie's kid. I guess also because Charlie had announced my arrival.

All day long, everyone was nice and polite and they introduced themselves offering to carry my books. It was very odd, but I guess it was just how people were in this small town.

I met a nice girl named Jessica. She was obviously part of the popular crowd because as she was talking to me, everyone had crowded the lunch table.

I noticed one pair of eyes that were out of the ordinary. They were dark and solid. Beyond those eyes was a very cute guy. His hair was a copper color. Then I noticed all of the other beautiful faces at the table.

"Jessica, who are those kids at that table?" I asked and pointed to the table.

"Those are Dr. Cullens adopted kids. The two blond ones are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And the girl is Alice Cullen and the big tall one is Emmett and the young one in our grade is Edward." She explained. I looked at them and continued to ask questions.

"Why are they sitting alone?"

"Oh, they always sit together. They don't really talk to anyone…or date anyone either. I guess we're not good looking enough for them." She scuffed and ate her apple. I smiled at the thought of someone turning down Jessica. I looked back at the one who caught my eye, Edward I believe his name was. He glanced at our table but got up and walked just as the bell for the next class went off.

A boy named Mike had helped me to my lab class. He was nice, but he seemed to believe that I would be attractive to him just at his looks alone, and that just wasn't me. I walked in and saw Edward Cullen and an empty seat next to him. I was nervous for some reason, and I kept begging the teacher in my head not to make me sit next to him.

The teacher had told me to wait a minute until he got my text book that I needed.

"Class this is Isabella Swan, Bella take a seat next to Edward." He said to me, and my mind grew more nervous. I sat down and opened the text book as I tried not to look at him.

It was hard considering all he did was stiffen his posture every time I breathed. He sat as far as the chair could let him before falling off it. I pulled my hair away and I noticed his beautiful face was in a scrunched mold, like something smelled horrible.

I almost ran out of the classroom when the bell rang, but realized that Edward had already done so and was the first one out of the room.

What was it about me that he didn't like? Did I do something to make him rude to me?

When school was over I walked to my car and watched the other Cullens enter the Silver Volvo. I noticed Edwards eyes in the rear-view mirror and they were cold and cruel. A rush of fear fan through me and I tried to remember what I did wrong. I had not said two words to him or about him so what could I do but just let it go.

Edward Cullen was not my worry.

I got home and Charlie was running late. I got out stuff to make Chicken and Rice for dinner. I told Charlie that I would make dinner considering all he could cook were eggs and fish.

Once I got the rice cooking I heard Charlie come in the house.

"Bells?" he called out.

"In here Dad." I yelled.

He cane in and smiled at me.

"It smells good in here." He said, as he took off his work coat. His badge shined in the light and his gun hugged his hip.

"Dad, how did you become chief of Forks Police?" I asked, considered Mom never really told me about his life.

Charlie paused and it looked like he was looking for the right words to say.

"It was a long time ago, and I was young. They were training and I needed the money." He said, and just ended the conversation by leaving the kitchen and went inside the living room and sat in his big comfy chair. I heard him turn on the TV and the baseball game was on.

I continued to cook dinner and wonder why Charlie just dropped the subject. It was like he was forced to come up with a good lie. Apparently I was making everyone uncomfortable today.

I went to bed not long after dinner. I laid on my mattress and looked at my mothers picture. I wish she were here to hold me and help me through this hard time.

I turned my back to her picture and went to sleep.

_**So, this is the story so far. Thank you for all of your reviews, they mean so much to me…. Even the bad ones. Please Review and you may get more… Lisa B. Green**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

Chapter 2

I was a little relieved that Edward was not in the rest of the week. It lifted a weight off my head and made me meet some really nice people. Today was a little bit of a bummer since it was Sunday and I felt like I just left school to just go back to it.

Charlie got home as Dinner was placed on the table. He must have caught five or six fish, just enough for about three weeks of Dinner…that's if we didn't have any in a row which I believed he did before I moved in with him.

He raved on my cooking once again.

"Wow, you're just as good of a cook as Renee was." He said, but realized he hit a spot in my heart and my smile faded. "I'm sorry; I just meant that as a compliment." He apologized.

Maybe now is a good time to find out what happened between them.

"Ch…Dad, did you miss mom? When she left did she tell you why?"

He looked at his empty plate and nodded.

"I'll always miss your mom. She was very special to me, but I messed up." He said, while grabbing my plate and moving to the kitchen.

"So, what did happen?" I asked, but the slamming of the plate in the sink scared me.

"Bella, drop this now." He warned me, and his eyes looked mean.

I didn't want him mad at me, so I nodded and just ran to my room.

Charlie was gone by the time I woke up. I was still pretty upset with what happened last night, and I went to school sad. I was lucky that I put on a smile and no one noticed my depression.

It was lunchtime and I looked at the Cullen table. My heart raced when I saw Edward sitting with his family. I just decided to not look at them, so my sadness wouldn't grow any more today.

Lab came and I took my seat next to an empty seat.

_I guessed he skipped class again._ I thought until he walked smoothly into the classroom and to his seat.

"Okay Class, today we're going to be using the microscope to identify compounds. Everyone pair up with your partners and answer the questionnaire using the slides already in the microscope." The teacher announced.

My heart raced as I took the microscope. I was lucky that I knew this lab already, so I just handed the microscope to Edward and began answering my questions.

"My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan." He introduced himself, yet was amazed on how he already knew my name.

"I am, but how did you guess?"

"I'm pretty much sure everyone knows who you are. You are the newest student next to me." He admitted, yet I just nodded to him and continued my paper.

"I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted last week." He said to me, looking at my eyes when I turned to him.

"You didn't no much, just made me feel like I was a deadly plague." I snapped and just wanted to ignore him.

"Once again, I'm sorry. I've been going threw some…withdrawals lately. I didn't mean to make you feel belittled." He said.

I looked into his eyes, and noticed that today they were a different color. The once black coal eyes became filled with a brown honey color that amazed me.

"Apology accepted. Now, why don't we finish this Lab together so we don't get in trouble." I stated and turned my chair to him.

We finished the lesion and the bell rang. He was the first one out again and I just accepted the fact that he was treating me like he does everyone else. I guess that's all I could do for the beautiful boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One

Chapter 3

I got home pretty early. Charlie wasn't home yet, but I started to make dinner. Spaghetti was best considering I was so tired and it was fast to make.

As the water was boiling, I walked into Charlie's room. It looked like he hadn't slept in his bed in years. Of course I noticed he always slept on the chair, but I always assumed that he moved into the bedroom. The dresser had a picture of he and my mother. It was beautiful, and it almost made me cry.

I heard Charlie's car and my feet told me to get out of the room. I ran out and quickly and casually walked into the kitchen where Charlie just came in.

"Hey Bella, how was school?" he asked, taking off his rainy jacket.

"It was school, nothing excited." I said, as I put the pasta in the water.

"Did you make any more friends?" he added, setting up the table with plates and forks.

"Yea I guess. It's just hard to open up to people, yet here everyone wants to know everything about me." _Everyone except Edward._

"Well, I think in time you will really like it here." Charlie told be, as he gave me a little hug.

We had dinner and I went to do my homework. The clock said eleven thirty and my eyes couldn't stay open. Something had frightened me though.

A noise from outside, like someone was tapping on my window. Then as I got closer to I noticed that a tree has grown to the glass and was scrapping it.

I sighed and moved over to my bed and got under the warm covers. I leaned over to my nightstand, looked at my mothers picture, and closed my eyes letting sleep take over me.

_Urgg, SNOW!_

I thought as I peeked through the window and found a fresh coat on the streets. I watched the TV, waiting for any news that school would be cancelled but there was nothing about the sudden storm.

After getting dressed I got to the car and noticed that the car Charlie gave me had snow chains around the tires. It was like Charlie was my savior!!

I got to school a little later than normal, mainly because I never driven on snow before. I grabbed by books from the passenger seat when I noticed out the window was Edward Cullen leaning against his car. He didn't look at me, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. Finally I unglued my eyes off him and exited the truck.

What happened next is something I can't really explain. All I heard was a screeching noise. Edwards eyes turned to me as I looked behind to see a boy, Tyler's van skidding on a patch of black ice.

Just feet away from me, I closed my eyes to avoid the look of impact between me, my truck and Tyler's Van.

I waited for what was forever for me to be pinned between the two cars, but instead felt a cold wind knock me down. It was so sudden and so hard that I hit my head on the ground.

Then above me was the sound of metal on metal.

"Bella?" an angelic voice called to me.

For a moment, I thought I died because I saw Edward Cullen in my vision. Then a sharp pain on the back of my ear convinced me that I couldn't have been in heaven.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me, his onyx eyes making me lost with words,

"Yes, but… how did you get over here? You were by your car." I tried to explain, but he interrupted me.

"Bella, I was standing right next to you." _He lied. Why was he lying to me?_

"No Edward, You were by your car." I yelled.

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard, we should take you to the hospital." He said, scooping me into his lap.

"Only if you explain later why I'm lying for you!" I said.

He looked at me with concern, but nodded." Okay" was the last thing he said before I heard the sirens in the distance.

_**So, What do you think??- LisaB. Green**_


End file.
